The Terror Of Hogwarts
by MLissagirl
Summary: Draco, 25, is having problems with his 14 year old, adopted son. How can Harry help? Minimention of HarryGinny. This is Slash!
1. Chapter 1

"David Marco Malfoy!! Get your butt here this instant!!" Draco Malfoy bellowed to his son. A tall, brown haired boy with light brown eyes, slowly made his way into the living room.

"What?" the 14 year old asked, bored. His father was not happy.

"What is this about?" Draco waved 4 letters in front of his son's face. 

"How should I know? I'm no Seer."

"Don't take that tone with me Davey! These are letters from the parents of Lisa, Robin, Patrick and some boy named Sharib, complaining about your poor behaviour to their children. It seems that you send death threats to Patrick, you continuously verbally abused Lisa, Sharib won't stop talking backwards because of a curse you apparently put on him and Robin is scared to death to go back to school because she's afraid you'll embarrass her in front of the entire school again!! Explain young man!" Draco finished his tirade but Davey seemed to be unfazed.

"I was just having some fun! So what?" Davey shrugged. Draco couldn't believe it!

"These are very serious complaints! Ever since… ever since you've…" Draco sighed.

"Ever since I've been kidnapped. You can't even say it! I'm over it you know," Davey snarled. 

"That's the point! I _don't _think you're over it. You won't tell me what happened when you where k...k...kidnapped but I could tell something did happen. First you where more or less the son I recognized but after a few weeks you started making trouble. You've been brought home by the police 7 times! You worried me sick for days on end when you would decide to disappear for God knows how long! I'm getting complaints from parents, the headmaster and teachers alike about your behaviour at school, you grades are dropping…"

"Okay! I get the point! It's nothing, stay out of it!" Davey screamed and ran to his room.

"Davey!!! Get back here!" Draco yelled but all he got was the sound of the door being slammed shut.

Draco sighed deeply. 25 was far to young to have a 14 year old son. Especially when said son was a very troublesome one. He should've waited a bit longer before thinking about adoption but when he visited the local orphanage for some publicity thing, he was sold when he saw the little boy.

7 year old Davey was playing with a few muggle cars when he looked right into Draco's eyes. Draco was so intrigued that he spend the entire afternoon with the little boy. 5 weeks of visiting Davey daily followed and Draco found out that he possessed magic. The adoption was over and done with, within the week. Both Draco and Davey where very happy and when he was 11, Davey got accepted at Hogwarts. His House was Slytherin.

He quickly made friends with Gryffindors Robin and Patrick. Lisa was in his House and a good friend too. The quartet of friends where often the thorn in the eyes of many professors.

But last year, halfway into Davey's third year, he was kidnapped. No one knew who kidnapped him and Davey wouldn't tell anyone.

While Davey was kidnapped, Draco was out of his mind with worry and fear. He didn't sleep or eat and feared for his sons life. After a terrifying week, Davey appeared on his doorstep again. Draco never was so happy in his life but something was different in Davey. He was withdrawn and after a few weeks he became the troublesome teen he is today.

Harry Potter was excited. He was the new DADA teacher and he was looking forward to it.

"Daddy? Are we going now?" The little girl who was playing with her dolls, was now looking at her daddy, pleadingly. Harry picked his 4 year old daughter up.

"Soon honey. Why don't you put away your dolls and I'll pack the last few things." Harry put his daughter down and watched her while she quickly packed up her dolls.

Lynette Ginevra Potter had her mothers beautiful red hair and her fathers bright green eyes. Harry sighed sadly. He and Ginny married as soon as she graduated. For Ginny it was a dream come true but Harry felt as if something was missing. Even when Lyn was born, he missed something. He loved Ginny, but in a different way, he couldn't quite describe it.

After Lyn was born, Ginny developed Postnatal Depression. After a very difficult time trying to protect Ginny as well as Lyn, Harry had found Ginny in their library, her wrists slit. Harry was devastated. His friends Hermione and Ron died in the war but his other friend Blaise Zabini was a big help for Harry and Lyn. He would baby sit when Harry needed some time alone and he was grateful for that.

That was 4 years ago now and Blaise had married Pansy. Harry was the godfather of their 2 year old triplets; Camisha, Nathaniel and Alexander. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by his daughter's sweet voice.

"Daddy! Go packing!" Lyn pushed him towards the bedroom and he smiled. He bent down and kissed her nose.

"Love you Lyn," he said.

"Love you daddy," she giggled and with one last push, Harry went to pack the last of their things.

**At Hogwarts**

Harry and Lyn where sitting in a chair in Dumbledore's office.

"All you have to do is sign these papers and the job is yours," Dumbledore explained. Harry signed the papers and stood up.

"It's good to be back here sir. If you don't mind, we would like to get settled in before the students arrive tonight,"

"Of course! I'll show you to your rooms. Oh and Harry, if you are looking for a baby sitter, Dobby and Winky would love to take care of that." Dumbledore walked Harry and Lyn to their rooms.

"Thank you sir, I'll see." Harry smiled and went inside. The living room was spacious and there was a special area for Lyn's toys. Three bedrooms were connected with doors and the bathroom was big with a giant tub in it. The kitchen was nice and light.

"Why don't you unpack you dolls and other toys and put them over there?" Harry placed a big trunk in the play area and Lyn happily began unpacking.

"Dobby, Winky!" Harry called. 2 pops were heard and the elves appeared.

"Hello! How are you both?" Harry asked. Dobby and Winky were both smiling like crazy.

"We are very happy, Harry Potter sir! We are married!" Dobby squeaked happily.

"You are? Congratulations!" Harry smiled at them.

"Thank you Harry Potter sir. What can we do for you?" Winky asked.

"Well, the headmaster told me that you would like to watch Lyn while I teach?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded.

"Yes! We would love to watch the young Miss Potter!" he said excitingly.

"Okay. Well I was planning on taking her to breakfast in the Great Hall every morning but I want to wait a week or 2 before doing that, so she can get used to living here. Then I want to spend the lunch here in my room with her and dinner too. Although if I have a lot of homework to correct then I probably won't be in before 8. I'll let you know though, when that happens. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked shyly.

"Sure! We must be going now but we will see Harry Potter sir and Miss Potter tomorrow after breakfast," Winky said and bowed deeply.

"Thank you!" Harry said and they disappeared.

"Daddy! Come play!" Lyn called from the play area and Harry smiled. Harry Potter, 25, still playing with dolls. Well, anything for his daughter!


	2. Chapter 2

When the students arrived that evening, Hogwarts was buzzing. The Welcoming Feast was huge as ever and everybody was chatting about their summers. Harry smiled softly and thought back to when he was a student. He was always happy to be back at Hogwarts. He missed his friends though. He felt sad when he thought of Hermione and Ron. Hermione was thinking about teaching at Hogwarts. Ron would've chosen a professional flying career. It's really not fair that they couldn't follow their dreams. Harry didn't have a change to think about it any further because the Feast was over and it was time to go to bed.

**Next day, DADA**

"Hello class. I'm Professor Potter and I will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts. Any questions?" Harry sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at his class. It was a mix of the Gryffindor and Slytherin 4th years.

"Are you the Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort," a boy with brown hair and light brown eyes asked arrogantly.

"Yes. And you are?" Harry asked him, looking right into his eyes.

"Davey, Davey Malfoy." Malfoy?! That is not possible, this kid is 14 and Draco is 25 or something. And he doesn't look like a Malfoy.

"I'm adopted," Davey said harshly as if he could read Harry's mind.

"Well Davey, maybe you can tell me what the subjects of last year where?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the obstinate teen.

"I wouldn't know, I skipped a lot," Davey snarled.

"He was kidnapped last year sir. He was home schooled for the last half of the year," a boy with dirty blonde hair piped up. Davey gave him a shove and the boy landed hard on the ground.

"Shut up Patrick!!" he yelled at him. Harry stood up and walked over to the 2 boys.

"I don't go blabbing about your personal life!" Davey went to punch him but Harry stepped up and grabbed his wrist.

"Davey! Attacking another student is unacceptable. Now apologize and sit down!" Harry bit out.

"No way I'm apologizing! He had no right to say that!" Davey yelled at Harry.

"You're right, he shouldn't have but physically attacking him is not a way to respond to that!" Harry was not amused and Davey was pushing all the wrong buttons.

"Davey, just listen to him, he's no match for you," a black haired girl said to him.

"Lisa, stay out of it!"

"Davey! Please, sit down!" Lisa tried again but he didn't listen

"Shut up, you slut!" Davey hissed and shoved Lisa hard against the wall. Harry pulled Davey away.

"Enough! Mr Malfoy, you just earned yourself a week's worth of detention! I want to see you here every night at 8, starting tonight. Now get out!" Harry hissed dangerously.

"Fine!" Davey yelled and ran out, slamming the door. Harry took a deep breath and turned to Lisa and Patrick

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a bit shaken up," she said

"I'm fine," Patrick huffed. Harry nodded and continued with the lesson.

**That night at 8**

Davey knocked on the door to the DADA classroom.

"Come in," he heard and opened the door.

"So you actually showed up. Good. Let's go to my rooms." Harry thought he actually saw a flicker of fear in the young boy's eyes but it was gone so fast, he forgot about it.

"Why?" Davey asked.

"Because I have a life outside of teaching. I have someone waiting for me. Now come on." They walked to Harry's rooms and went inside.

"Sit down. Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked. Davey shook his head and sat down carefully on one of the couches. He looked around and Harry saw the fear clearly now. He wondered why the boy would be so afraid of the room. He didn't have time to dwell on it because he heard his daughter calling.

"Daddy!" Lyn came flying at him. Harry crouched down and scooped her up.

"Hey princess! How was your day?" he asked the exited girl.

"Great! We baked cookies and I could draw on a huge piece of paper that they had hung on the wall!" she babbled excitingly. Harry laughed.

"Sounds like fun princess." Lyn looked at Davey on the couch.

"Who are you?" she asked him. Davey looked at her with a strange look.

"I'm Davey," he said shortly but that didn't stop the energetic girl.

"Hi Davey, I'm Lyn. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand. Davey looked at it for a while but gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," he said quickly and looked away. Harry smiled at the display.

"Honey, why don't you go play with your dolls for a bit?" Lyn nodded and went to her play area.

"Didn't know you had a daughter. How old is she?" Davey asked when Harry sat down next to him.

"She's 4. Just a bit wise for her age," Harry chuckled. Davey smiled too.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asked. Davey's expression turned sombre.

"I had a sister, Kathy. She was 5 when she died. I was 2," Davey answered softly, looking at the floor. This was a side Harry had not seen yet.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely. Davey shook his head.

"Was my mothers fault. She let her alone in the pool and so she drowned. At least that's what my father screamed at her. My biological father," Davey added.

"You're adopted, right. So where you in an orphanage?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. My parents died while trying to defend themselves from Voldemort's Death Eaters. I was five and staying over at a friends house. That same night I was placed into a muggle orphanage." Davey looked lost in the memories and Harry felt for him. He knew what it was like, to lose you're parents at a young age.

"I was 7 when my dad adopted me."

"And your dad is Draco Malfoy right?" Harry asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, from a few stories I heard from him, I gathered you weren't exactly the closest of friends." 

"No we weren't. Except for 7th year. We managed to be civil to each other. Got to say that it made my life a whole lot easier," Harry chuckled.

"Why did you hate each other so much. Dad wouldn't tell me," Davey asked eagerly.

"Well, I can't speak for him of course but I never really hated him. Apart from Hagrid, he was the first wizard I met. It was in Madam Malkins and I remember that he was really arrogant and looking down on everyone. He was a Pureblood and thought he was better then everybody else.

Then I met him on the train, making fun of my very first friend. He had found out who I was and asked me to be his friend but my impression of him was not so great, so I turned it down. I think that was the reason Draco hated me so much. For me he was just annoying, a regular bully and I already knew enough about those," Harry tried to explain.

"Wow. And you really didn't know you were a wizard?" Davey asked.

"No. After my parents were killed, I was shipped of to my aunt, who was a muggle. She, my cousin and my uncle, were not so kind to me and saw me as a nuisance. They never told me about me being a wizard or having parents who were. They told me my parents died in a car crash."

"That's just wrong! Were you ever…hit by them?" Davey asked uncertain. Harry sighed.

"Sometimes, but I have my own life now and a beautiful daughter, so I try not to think about it to much."

"You're a lucky man Professor," Davey sighed.

"Sometimes. Well I think we should call it a night." Harry stood up and walked to the door. Davey followed him.

"I thought I had detention?" Davey said.

"You have. Same time tomorrow. Good night." 

"Good night. Oh Professor, thanks."

"For what?" Harry was confused.

"For being honest." With that Davey walked away.

"Daddy, I'm tired!" Lyn pulled on his sleeve and he picked her up.

"Well young lady, it's well past you bedtime. Let's go to bed." Harry helped her to brush her teeth and get into bed. He read her a story but she was already asleep before the first page was done. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess." He whispered and went to bed himself.

About 3 in the morning, Harry awoke to someone crawling inside his bed and snuggling close to him.

"Lyn?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't want to sleep in my room anymore daddy, bad things happened there," she half sobbed. Harry stroked through her hair.

"What kind of bad things honey?" Lyn shook her head.

"It's a secret. Goodnight daddy."

"Yeah, goodnight princess." Harry kissed her forehead again and together they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was uneventful. His students were behaving themselves this time and the lessons were fun too. At lunch his daughter babbled about going fishing with Dobby and Winky. Harry was a bit worried about that and called the 2 house elves.

"You don't have to worry, Harry Potter sir. Miss Potter will be wearing a Harness Spell so she can't fall into the water." Harry sighed in relief and gave permission for his daughter to go.

At 8 o clock, it was time for Davey's detention. Harry had asked him to come to his rooms again. Harry had figured out that talking was the best detention for Davey. It seemed that Davey had put a bit of trust in Harry and he was going o use it to get Davey to open up more and talk about his problems.

Harry had asked the Headmaster for Davey's file and it was a big one. But Harry saw things no one could see. The complaints were serious but nothing too criminal. Harry believed that Davey was still struggling to cope with having been kidnapped.

Harry opened the door when there was a knock.

"Hi Davey, come on in." Davey stepped inside and sat down on the couch. Lyn looked up from where she was playing and smiled at him.

"Hi Davey!" she waved. Davey waved back.

"Hi Lyn," he said. Harry could see that he was beginning to warm up to the little girl. Lyn had that effect on people.

"So Davey, how was your day today?" Harry asked.

"It was alright," he said shortly.

"Right." 

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Davey stood up and walked to the bathroom. Harry was amazed. When Davey came back he had to know.

"How did you know where the bathroom was?" Davey looked at him, again with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Ehm. The.. the layout is quite the same everywhere so…" Davey stumbled.

"Well I went to this school too and in Hogwarts not even the classrooms are the same so that would be incorrect," Harry told him. Davey kept quiet.

"Have you been here before then?" Harry asked. Again, the fear was showing clearly. Harry decided to take a risk.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but every time you are in this room, you seem scared. You knew he way to the bathroom already so I'm guessing you've been here before and you didn't like it. What happened?" Harry asked carefully.

"You're right. But I don't want to talk about it. You already know more then I've ever told any one," Davey whispered.

"Your dad doesn't know?" Harry asked, slightly shocked. Davey shook his head.

"Of course not."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to bother him with it. It's to complicated," Davey sighed.

"He's your father, of course you don't bother him with it. He would want to know what happened."

"What difference does it make?!" Davey got angry now. Harry held up his hand.

"You're right. It doesn't take away- whatever is it that happened- but he can help you deal with it," Harry explained.

"Like I said, it's to complicated! Can we just drop it?!" Davey refused to continue to talk. Harry sighed.

"Right. I won't force you but I'm here if you want to talk." Davey nodded.

"So, why does Lyn stay here all the time. Doesn't she need to eat?" Davey changed the subject.

"We eat here. It's just for a few days, till she's settled in a bit. It's a bit difficult though because she won't go to sleep in her room."

"Why not?" Davey asked suddenly.

"She said bad things happened there." Harry said, looking closely at Davey. The boy flinched but didn't show any other signs that could tell Harry something.

"Maybe she just had a bad dream?" Davey suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. It's getting late, time to go to bed. I see you same time tomorrow." Harry opened the door and let Davey out. He put Lyn in his bed and asked Dobby and Winky to watch her for a bit. Then he went to Dumbledore. Harry was on a mission.

He named all the sweets he knew and finally at Flying Pig Gummies, the gargoyle moved. When he arrived at the office, the headmaster was already waiting for him.

"Want a lemon drop Harry? No, well what can I do for you?" he asked with that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"I want to know who the last DADA teacher was and why he left," Harry practically demanded.

"That would be Professor Ymolfa. He taught DADA for one year and then had to quit because of personal reasons."

"Do you have his file?" Harry asked.

"Yes I have but first I want to know what you are up to."

"Okay, first day in class Davey Malfoy got violent with 2 other students. I gave him a week detention. Yesterday was the first and we went to my rooms because Lyn was waiting for me there. When he was there he got this frightful look on his face. Today he needed to go to the bathroom and he knew where it was without me telling him. I concluded that he had been here before. When I mentioned it, he got all defensive but admitted he has been there before and it wasn't good. So that's why I want to know all about the last professor," Harry said quickly.

"You've reached a point in 2 days, which we have been trying to reach since the kidnapping," Dumbledore said in awe and pulled out a file.

"Let me know what you find out," Dumbledore said and Harry went back to his room.

He opened the file and found a picture. He felt a wave of magic wash over him but having quick reflexes paid off and he quickly pulled up a shield till the magic stopped.

"That was strange," he whispered. He looked at the picture again…

"That's impossible!" Harry rubbed his eyes and looked again. Lucius Malfoy was still staring back at him. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in the flames.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Harry called hastily. A few moments later, the head of Dumbledore was floating in the flames.

"What is the matter Harry?" he asked worriedly.

"The last professor was Lucius Malfoy!!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore disappeared and a few seconds later he stepped out of the fire.

"That is not possible!" the old man said.

"It is possible! Look at his picture!" Harry showed him the picture. Albus Dumbledore was shocked.

"There was a very strong glamour on the file. I took it off. My god, what has he done to Davey. Or any other student for that matter? We need to find out. Wait…Lyn!" Harry went to his bedroom and looked at his daughter, sleeping softly on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!! Graphic rape!!**

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yesterday, she had a dream. She won't sleep in her own room anymore because 'bad things happened there.' I'm going to use Legilimens on her to see what she saw." Harry took a deep breath and went into his daughter's mind. He zapped through her mind till he found the dream he wanted.

_"Davey! Detention! In my rooms at 7!" Lucius snarled. Davey looked at him incredulously._

"But sir, I haven't done anything!" he defended himself.

"You're homework is dismal. I'll tutor you," Lucius sneered and stalked off. Davey sighed.

---Next moment---

Davey knocked on the door and Lucius opened it with a big grin on his face.

"Come in, come in!" Davey stepped inside and sat on the couch.

"The study is through there." Lucius pointed at the room, Harry recognized as Lyn's room. Davey followed him in and came to a halt when he saw the bed.

"This is not the study," Davey told him, but Lucius shoved him inside.

"But we're here to learn things my dear boy! I can't believe my son adopted you, you're weak!" Lucius hissed in his ear.

"Your son?" Davey asked, while trying to get away from him.

"Yes, Draco. I'm Lucius, Draco's father." Lucius took off his glamour and Davey gasped.

"Now stop struggling!" Lucius whispered and pushed the boy on the bed. Then he advanced on him. Davey tried to get off the bed but was soon tied down and naked.

"No! Please, I don't want this! Please stop!" Davey sobbed while Lucius continued to kiss his chest and neck.

"Oh, you want this. You provoked me, flirted with me and now I want my prize for being so patient." Lucius kissed the struggling boy underneath him. Davey turned his head away.

"I hate you! I'll tell everyone what you did to me!" Davey yelled and tried to kick Lucius off of him. It didn't work because his legs were tied down too.

"No you won't. Because if you do, you're daddy dearest will die. And so will your friends, one by one. Don't think I won't because I'll be watching you. Now hold still!" Lucius hissed and Davey felt a soaring pain in his backside as Lucius entered him raw.

Harry felt sick watching this and knew it wasn't over yet. On the wall behind the bed was a clock, which showed time and date. It said January 13th 19.18 PM. This was the first day of the kidnapping. Davey was in Hogwarts all along as Lucius captive and sex toy!

Harry saw flashes of Davey being raped all over again, brainwashed into thinking he liked it, that he was at fault. Then the flashes changed into other people; Lisa, Patrick, Robin, 4 2nd year students he recognized as Linda, Peter, Sharib and Michael. Harry counted 23 more students being either raped and/or molested by the 'professor.' 

The nightmare ended and Harry rushed to the bathroom. He was violently ill for a good half hour, before joining the Headmaster again. The man looked older then he had ever seen him before.

"You saw it too?" Harry asked while they were sitting down. The Headmaster nodded gravely.

"Yes, how could this happen without us knowing it?" he whispered.

"He used a very strong and illegal glamour. And the students wouldn't tell because he threatened them," Harry sighed sadly.

"I think it's best that we get the students to report it. We have the evidence because I stored the memory in this bottle." The Headmaster held up a bottle with a silvery substance.

"So all we have to do, is to have the kids report the most traumatizing horror in their lives. Piece of cake!" Harry said sarcastically. Suddenly Dumbledore had an idea.

"Harry, why don't you make the students aware, that what happened was not normal, by giving speeches or something about it," he suggested.

"You mean like sex-ed but then specifically about sexual abuse?" Harry asked, liking the idea. Dumbledore nodded.

"I have to talk to Davey first. He trust me and if I do something like that, he'll feel betrayed. I also need to convince him to tell Draco. Maybe he has an idea of where Lucius can be." Harry sighed.

"Good, I'll contact last years 7th years to see if he tried something with them too."

10 minutes later, Dumbledore went back to his office and Harry was waiting for Davey. He had sent Dobby to get him.

A knock on the door was heard and a confused Davey entered the room. He was in his pyjama's.

"What's going on professor?" he asked a bit frightfully.

"Remember what we talked about a few hours back?" Harry asked him and Davey's eyes went wide.

"Y…Yes." Harry motioned him over and Davey sat down on the couch.

"I found out why you were in this room and why you fear it so much." Davey began to tremble.

"That's impossible! How?" Davey asked.

"Remember I told you about Lyn having that dream? My daughter has had these things before but this time it was really horrid. She saw what happened to you during the time you were 'kidnapped' You were here all along, in that room." Harry pointed to Lyn's room. He watched as Davey began to shake even more and tears were silently making there way down the boy's cheeks. Harry carefully sat down next to him.

"I also know who it was that hurt you; Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Lucius is a Death Eater on the run. He used a very strong and illegal glamour and that is how he got into the school," Harry explained. He was worried about Davey, who was shaking so badly now, that Harry feared that he would go into shock.

He gently wrapped his arms around him. Davey's last wall broke down and he clutched Harry tightly.

"It's all over now Davey. He can't hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it," Harry whispered soothingly, fully intent on keeping his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

When Davey calmed down enough, Harry had to know something.

"Davey, the reason why you don't want to tell your dad, is it because your attacker is Draco's father?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I…I just…I'm not his real son. I'm afraid that he will pick _him_ over me," Davey sniffed. Harry hugged him tighter.

"Lucius is Draco's father. Don't you think that Draco knows how he is, having to live with him for so long. I only saw them together a hand full of times but Draco didn't seem so happy. Believe me; he'll choose you in an instant without even hesitating!" Harry told him.

"I thought you didn't like my father. So why are you defending him?" Davey asked. Harry blushed and looked away. Davey laughed.

"You have a crush on him!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Why didn't you tell him?" Davey really wanted to know that.

"Are you kidding me! He would have laughed in my face and then hexed me for good measure as well!" Harry said.

"I don't think so," Davey said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry demanded. Davey smiled.

"Oh nothing!"

"Yeah, right!" Davey wouldn't say anything and just smiled.

"Okay, going back again; I think you should really tell your dad," Harry got serious again and it pained him to see Davey's smile disappear so abruptly.

"I really don't want to," Davey said. Harry sighed.

"I know, but it would really help us. You were not the only one who was hurt by Lucius. At least 30 students were his victims as well. We want to catch the bastard and put him in Azkaban for what he has done. Maybe Draco has an idea of where he might be," Harry explained and saw the shock on Davey's face when he mentioned the others.

"Why don't you get them to talk then! I don't want to tell! You don't understand!" Davey yelled. Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry.

"Oh I think I do; Draco looks like Lucius! That is also a reason why you don't want to tell him!" Harry whispered. Davey sighed and curled up in a ball. The tears made an appearance again and Harry felt his heart break.

"If I tell him, will you be there?" Davey asked in a little voice. Harry could hear the fear in his voice.

"If you want me to." Harry pulled him close again. Davey sobbed for what seemed like hours and Harry held him tightly.

"I want you to be there. I don't think I can do it by myself," Davey said shakily. Harry nodded.

"It's best to have it over and done with as quickly as possible. It will not make it any easier but at least it's over. Shall I fire-call Draco then?" Harry asked. He felt Davey tremble but he nodded. Harry carefully detangled himself.

He threw the Powder in the fire and called for Draco Malfoy. It took a few moments but finally Draco head appeared in the fire.

"Harry? What's the matter," he asked sleepily.

"I think you better come over Draco. It's about Davey," Harry said. Draco disappeared and reappeared from the fire again a few moments later. He was wearing a green bathrobe and it was obvious that he was already sleeping before he was called. Harry thought he looked kind of cute.

"What's going on?" Draco asked worriedly now. He looked over at the couch and found Davey, curled up in a little ball. He quickly went over to him and sat down.

"Davey, what's wrong?" he asked him. Harry took the seat opposite of them.

"We finally found out what happened to Davey last year," Harry began. Draco looked at him with hope but also with fear in his eyes.

"You mean when he was kidnapped." Harry shook his head.

"He wasn't, he was here, in this very room, all the time. He was held hostage."

"WHAT!!! Didn't they check it out then?!" Draco demanded.

"Filch was supposed to check it out but he never did." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"These are the rooms of the DADA teacher. The previous teacher used a strong and illegal glamour to get into the school and to hide his identity. The last teacher was your father, Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh God!" Draco's eyes went wide and he looked more closely at his son. Davey was shaking and his eyes were closed. Draco gently wrapped his arms around his son and held him. Davey whimpered a bit but clutched his father tightly.

"What did the bastard do?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer, especially since he felt his son shake harder.

"Davey? Do you want to tell? I do have Lyn's memory here, so I can show it too," Harry offered.

"Lyn's memory? Who's Lyn?" Draco asked confused.

"My 4 year old daughter. Apparently she had the ability to feel if something bad happened and she sees the event as well. She has those nightmares a lot." Harry explained as he took out his Pensieve.

"Go ahead but I'll warn you, it's pretty graphic!" Draco nodded and looked.

Harry watched as the emotions played across Draco's handsome face. First it was fear, then anger and finally the tears were coming down steadily. When Draco finally returned, he flung his arms around his son and together they let out all the emotions.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have been there, I should have protected you!" Draco sobbed.

"You couldn't know dad, you did everything you could to protect me all my life. This was something you couldn't foresee," Davey told him. Harry watched them with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy?" Lyn had woken up from all the commotion. Harry went over to her and picked her up. He hugged her close.

"Is everything alright daddy?" she asked. Harry looked at the father and son on the couch.

"It will be. Come on princess, I'll read you a story." Harry and Lyn disappeared into Harry's room, giving Draco and Davey their privacy.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry returned, the 2 Malfoy's had calmed down and were currently talking quietly.

"I have some possible places where he might be, I already have some people searching for him. So what do we do now?" Draco asked Harry.

"Well, I wanted to make the students aware, that what happened is not good and that they should report it. I want to do this by giving some sort of sex-ed class but then concentrated on the sexual abuse bit. I do need to make it suitable for all years. Though the first years were not at school last year yet, it's important for them to know as well, to make them aware," Harry explained.

"It's a good idea and I want to help," Draco said determinately.

"That would be very much appreciated. Thank you," Harry said gratefully.

Suddenly a screamed pierced the air and it sent Harry running to his bedroom. His little girl was trashing about on the bed. Harry shook her to wake her up but it took another 10 minutes of screaming and trashing before she woke. When she saw her dad, she immediately clung to him and refused to let him go.

Harry carried her over to the couch and sat down with her. He rocked her back and forth while the sobbing lessened and he held her tightly. Eventually she fell asleep again.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare," Davey whispered.

"Yeah, but this was one of those dreams again and I want to find out what scared her like that, " Harry said and used Legilimens on her, the second time that night.

Harry saw a scared, blonde little boy, cowering in a corner, all bloodied up. He recognized him as Draco when he was younger. Lucius was towering over him.

"Come my dear boy, it's time for your lesson," Lucius hissed and backhanded Draco a few times.

"No Father, please, no more lessons!" little Draco begged but to no avail. Lucius grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Draco was tied down and naked in no time at all. Harry closed his eyes and shook with sobs when the screams of utmost pain sounded through the room.

Harry quickly zapped through the vision and saw that they were very much the same, only Draco became older. Also flashes of Lucius making Draco touch him or himself, blended into the horrors.

Finally it stopped and Harry fell to his hands and knees on the ground, sobbing and panting hard. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and soon he found himself in soothing arms.

"It's okay, it's alright now," he heard Draco talking to him and it calmed him down.

"You! My God, you were so young and you…you went through years of torture with that psycho!" Harry croaked, throat sore from sobbing. Draco sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but that was years ago, it's in the past now."

"You…you went through the same?" Davey asked his dad, tears brimming in his eyes. Draco pulled Davey close to him as well.

"It began when I was 6 and it stopped when I was 15. I really should thank you Harry, for sending my father to prison back in 5th year. It made my life a hell of a lot easier," Draco said. Davey and Harry both hugged him.

"So that is what Lyn saw?" Davey looked at the little girl on the couch. It's only been 2 days but he couldn't help but like the energetic girl. Sort of like a sister.

"Yeah but this must have been the most horrid thing she ever had to see."

"And she always had this?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"People think she is going to be a Seer," he explained.

"For her sake, let's hope not," Davey sighed. Harry picked his little girl up.

"I better put her to bed again. Be right back." He carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down. He softly stroked through her red hair and kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams princess," he whispered and went back to Davey and Draco.

"It's getting late, I have a spare bedroom with to beds, so if you want to stay?" Harry offered.

"Only if it's not to much trouble," Draco said, while Davey nodded. 

"Not at all, come on." They got up and Harry showed them the room. He walked over to the closet and handed them a set of PJ's.

"The bathroom is through that door and you know where to find me if you need me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Draco and Davey said in unison.

---Next day---

Harry, Draco, Davey and Lyn were up very early that morning and having breakfast.

"Can I go swimming with Dobby and Winky today daddy?" Lyn asked.

"Swimming? Where?" Harry though he had the right to worry about the fact that his little girl would be in the near vicinity of water.

"In the Lake," she answered calmly. Harry almost chocked on his tea.

"DOBBY! WINKY!" he shouted. 2 pops later, the elves were standing in front of him.

"Swimming, in the LAKE!?" he asked.

"In shallow water of course, and with those muggle floating things so she doesn't drown. We'll also connect the Harness Spell to us, so we'll know if something is wrong immediately," Dobby explained bravely. Harry was still sceptical.

"I don't know. The Lake is full of unknown creatures and I know not all of them are friendly."

"Please daddy? I promise I'll be careful and I'll listen to Dobby and Winky. Please?" Lyn pouted, complete with puppy dog eyes and trembling lip.

"No, not that face! You know that's my weakness!" Harry sighed.

"Alright, you can go. Come here." Lyn went over to Harry and he waved his hand over her. She glowed yellow for a second and then it was gone again.

"That tickled daddy, what did you do?" she giggled.

"It's a spell that prevents you from going to far into the water. It also keeps you floating when you are in the water, at all times. Now you can go swimming," Harry explained to her and was almost hugged to death a second later.

"Thank you daddy!" she hugged him some more and then went back to he breakfast. Harry just smiled.

After breakfast, Lyn went swimming with Dobby and Winky. Harry and Draco were going over the lesson plan one more time, while Davey was taking a shower.

"Okay, so this is suitable for al years. Lets hope it pays off," Harry sighed.

"Here we go," Draco said. They waited for Davey and together they walked to DADA.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived, the students looked surprised.

"Today's lesson is not about Defence against the Dark Arts. It's about what last years DADA teacher did to some of the students here in Hogwarts," Harry began.

"We have reason to believe that at least 31 students, all years, all Houses combined, have been sexually assaulted. The professor would summon the children to his rooms, tie them to the bed and rape and/or molest them," Draco said, looking at all the students.

"So today, we want to discuss this. If you have been a victim of professor Ymolfa, you have to know that it was NOT your fault! The professor also manipulated the students into thinking they provoked it and that they deserved it. This is also wrong! You don't deserve such a thing, ever, and no one provoked him!" Harry said firmly, hell bent on getting his point across.

"Rape is not about sex, it's about wanting power over people and doing anything to reach that goal. People who do this are sick! Now, we want to help you," Draco said, while handing out identical pieces of parchment.

"Listen carefully; we want you to write down your name and House on the piece of parchment. Then write either 'yes' or 'no' on it if you have or haven't been sexually abused by professor Ymolfa. This information is completely confidential and won't go beyond Draco and me. You can begin," Harry said carefully. He watched as some students hesitated but after 10 minutes everyone had handed in their answer.

"Thank you. You can go now," Harry said and the students filed out, except for Davey. The 14 year old wasn't looking al to well.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked him.

"Patrick. He's…he was abused too, wasn't he?" he asked but seemed to know the answer already.

"You know we can't tell you that Davey." Harry said uncomfortably. Davey nodded.

"I know, Thanks anyway. Bye." Davey walked out.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Draco stated with a furious expression on his face.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Lucius. What he did to me was bad enough, but to go after all these children, my son included, that's too much! If I see him, I won't hesitate, he's going down!" Draco growled and his hands were curled up into tight fists. Harry took them in his hands and pried them open.

"And I'll happily help you with it, but our first priority is to help those kids the best we can," Harry told him, looking into beautiful silver grey eyes. Draco leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Harry's, never taking his eyes of off him. Harry closed the distance and softly kissed the delicious lips. Draco responded by deepening the kiss. When breathing became an issue, they pulled back, finding each themselves in each others arms.

"Wow," Harry breathed

"Eloquent as ever. But I have to agree on this one," Draco smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door and they jumped apart.

"Come in," Harry called. Patrick stumbled inside, looking nervous and scared at the same time.

"What can I do for you Patrick?" Harry asked.

"Uhm…well…I don't know…" Patrick kept looking behind him.

"Is someone else coming in or are you hiding from someone?" Draco asked. Then a girl appeared. Harry recognized her as Patricia, Patrick's twin sister. She's in Slytherin.

"Don't you dare Patrick!" she warned him and stood next to him.

"Maybe they can help?!" Patrick told her. Harry was confused.

"Help you with what? What's going on?"

"Nothing! Come on Patrick!" Patricia grabbed her brother and started to push him towards the door. This is when Harry felt it; they were both wearing Glamours. Harry waved his hand and the Glamours disappeared. Now the bruises on their faces were clearly visible.

"Who did that to you?" Draco asked. Patricia sighed sadly.

"Our stepfather." Patrick whispered.

"Didn't your mother notice this then?" Harry asked, shocked.

"It's professor Ymolfa! She married my brother's rapist!" Patricia snarled. Patrick hung his head.

"What?!" Draco yelled and Harry could barely stop him from punching the wall.

"This is very important guys! Is professor Ymolfa living at your house all the time?" At their nods, Harry quickly Floo-ed for the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, we know where Lucius might be! Get the Aurors to the Hawkinson's residence. Apparently he remarried and is living there!" Harry said quickly and Dumbledore was gone again.

"What's going on?" Patricia asked confused. Draco turned to them and started explaining.

"Professor Ymolfa is a fake. He used a Glamour but in real life he's the Death eater Lucius Malfoy, my _father._" Draco spat the last word. Both of the kids looked at him, shocked.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like him and I don't have any contact with him. I know what he's capable of however, and it really isn't pleasant. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." Draco said sincerely.

"Listen, at the moment there is nothing you can do. Thank you for coming to us. It was a really big help. As soon as we have some news, you'll be the first to know." Harry said to them.

"Here, it helps to heal the bruises better." Draco took 2 jars out of his bag and handed it to them.

"Thanks," they said in unison and they walked out.

"Let's hope we can catch him," Draco sighed tiredly. He sat down and held his head in his hands. Harry knelt next to him and took his hands.

"I hope so too. Come on, we have 15 minutes before the next class gets here." He carefully pulled Draco out of his chair and hugged him.

"Why are you being so nice to me, helping me even?" Draco whispered into his shoulder.

"We're both 25. We've already seen more then any normal person would see in his entire life. It's not worth it to keep fighting. Of course, I have been crushing on you for quite a while and I'm kinda hoping we'll have a chance," Harry admitted sheepishly. Draco smiled and kissed him softly but with passion.

"Does this answer your question?" Draco whispered against Harry's lips. The raven haired man smirked.

"I don't know. I think I need a bit more confirmation," he said evilly. Draco laughed and kissed him again. Harry moaned into the kiss and Draco used it to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside to explore.

"Does this mean you're boyfriends now?" a voice sounded from the doorway. It was accompanied by giggling and they jumped apart. Both Harry and Draco glared at Davey, who was holding Lyn.

"Well are you?" Davey prompted with a smirk. Harry looked at Draco.

"I…I hope so," he stammered. Draco smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Yes we are," he said proudly. Lyn wiggled herself free from Davey's grasp and ran over to the couple.

"Hello! I'm Lyn, what's your name?" she asked Draco.

"I'm Draco, nice to meet you Lyn." He crouched down to her level and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Draco." She shook his hand and ran back to Davey, who was now holding two cups. He handed one to Lyn and she took it with both hands and carefully walked to Harry. Davey followed her with a smile on his face.

"I went to get a book I forgot in your rooms yesterday and I ran into Lyn. She suggested we bring you something to drink," Davey explained and handed the cup to Draco, while Lyn handed hers to Harry.

"Well thank you!" Harry said gratefully.

"You'll need the energy if you plan on snogging each other senseless like that, every spare moment of the day." Davey smirked, when Harry blushed a lovely, red colour.

"Oh come on! Nothing I haven't seen yet!" Davey exclaimed. Draco almost chocked on his coffee.

"Excuse me?!" he demanded. Davey patted his father on the back.

"Oh nothing," he said innocently. He took Lyn's hand and they walked towards the door.

"Good luck," he said sadly, before leaving with Lyn.

Harry shook his head and looked at Draco. He still had that shocked expression and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Draco glared at him.

"Just wait until Lyn is this age!" he huffed and crossed his arms into a stubborn stance. Harry wrapped his arms around his blond boyfriend.

"I know, they grow up way to fast," he sighed. They didn't have much more time together though, because the classroom started to fill up for the next lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to sit here and never get up again!" Harry complained as he let himself drop ungracefully on the couch. Draco plunked down besides him.

"Yeah, I totally agree with that," Draco sighed. Lyn came bouncing into the room and onto her father's lap. Harry groaned.

"Daddy! Davey and I went swimming and it was really fun! He made me a cool waterslide and it was really high and fast and it was fun!" she chatted happily. Davey came into the room and sat down.

"You conjured up a slide?" Draco inquired. Davey shrugged.

"I found the spell in one of the books in the Library. School books are so boring," he explained. Then the fire soared and the Headmaster stepped out.

"We got him! We managed to break the glamour and he confessed to everything when we had him on Veritaserum!" the blue eyes twinkled like never before. They all breathed out in relief.

"Finally! Can you go tell this to Patrick and Patricia as well?" Harry asked.

"They are already informed. How did it go in class today?" the Headmaster asked.

"We asked every student to write down their name and if they were abused or not," Draco said.

"Now all we have to do, is going through the pile of notes. Together with the memory and Lucius his own confession, it should be enough to put him in Azkaban for the rest of his life," Harry sighed heavily.

"Alright, if you need help, let me know." And with that, the Headmaster went back to his office.

"I have a question; what do Patrick and Patricia have got to do with it?" Davey asked.

"Lucius married their mother. In the end, that was his downfall," Harry explained.

"I need to go, I'll see you later okay." Davey was out of the door before anyone could even say anything.

"Let's get started then," Harry said and Accio-ed the pieces of parchment and Lyn went to play in her corner with her dolls. Finally, almost 2 hours later, they had a horribly long list of victims.

"23 Ravenclaws, 17 of them boys and 6 girls. Hufflepuff; 16 victims, 11 girls, 6 boys!" Draco started, feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

"Gryffindor has 18 victims; 4 boys, 14 girls. And Slytherin has the most; 26 victims. 11 girls and 15 boys. That makes a total of 83 children," Harry concluded gravely.

"The Dementors are going to have his soul, that bastard doesn't deserve to live," Harry growled.

"I hope he can rot in Azkaban actually, make him suffer!" Draco spat venomously. Harry's expression softened and he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Either way, he's going to get what he deserves," Harry whispered, while Draco snuggled up to him. They sat in silence for a while, finding comfort in each other.

When Davey walked in with Patrick, they found Harry and Draco all snuggled up together, asleep on the couch. Patrick gasped.

"Are they together?" he asked Davey.

"Yeah, about time too." Davey smiled and pushed Patrick to the spare room.

"Feels kind of strange to be here again after…you know," Patrick whispered.

"Yeah. It gets better though. At least I'm not so afraid of the room anymore," Davey admitted softly. Patrick gently put his arm around Davey's shoulder.

"It's okay, they caught him," Patrick soothed.

"Thanks to you." Davey smiled at him but Patrick looked down. Davey frowned and gently lifted his chin up. He was shocked to see tears running down his best friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Davey asked worriedly. Patrick gave a watery smile.

"I'm just glad it's over," he whispered. Davey nodded. He pulled the other boy down with him on the bed. Together they fell asleep.

And that was how Lyn found them the next morning, after waking the 2 adults on the couch. She smiled and crept out of the room again.

"Daddy? Are Davey and Patrick together too? Just like you and Draco?" she asked sweetly. Harry looked at Draco and took in the confused expression on the blondes face.

"Not that I know of, why?" Draco asked curiously. She pointed at the spare room and they went to take a look.

Davey and Patrick were still laying on the bed, legs entwined and Patrick's head on Davey's chest.

"How cute!" Harry whispered, trying not to laugh at Draco's expression.

"They're 14 for Merlin's sake!" Draco hissed.

"We don't know for sure if they're together. They could be just friends, comforting each other," Harry reasoned. Draco glared at him.

"Does this look like 'just friends' to you? I think it's time for a talk." Draco went to wake them up but Harry stopped him.

"No, just wait till they wake up. They need their sleep. Come on." Harry dragged him back to the living room again.

"You do realize they have some explaining to do!" Draco huffed. Harry smiled.

"You're too concerned love. It's kinda cute actually."

"You think I'm cute?" Draco smirked. Harry nodded and stole a sweet kiss. Draco gasped and Harry used his skilful tongue to enter and plunder the delicious mouth.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Lyn whined. Both men groaned.

"In a minute sweetie," Harry said breathlessly. Draco pulled him in for another searing kiss before even thinkin about letting his Harry go.

"Time to feed the kids love." Draco smiled and Harry pecked him on the lips, one last time and they let go.

The boys in the bedroom didn't wake until after breakfast.

"Decided to join the land of the living after all?" Harry smirked and the boys had the decency to blush.

"I need to go. Bye Professor, Mr Malfoy. I see you later Davey." Patrick quickly disappeared and Harry noticed the worried look on Davey's face.

"Something wrong Davey?" he asked.

"I don't know. I feel like he's not telling me something." Davey sighed and sat down next to his father on the couch. Draco kept staring at him.

"What is it dad?" Davey asked.

"Are you 2 together?" he asked bluntly. Davey stared back at him.

"No, why would you think that?" he said nervously.

"Well you were sleeping in the same bed, quite tangled up I might add. Are you sure you don't have any feelings for him Davey?" Draco wanted to know the truth. Davey blushed.

"I don't know, I'm not sure yet," he stammered. Harry smiled.

"Does he like you?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to ask him that, I wouldn't know." Davey cleared his throat and stood up.

"Where's Lyn?" he asked.

"By the Lake, swimming," Harry told him and Davey got away as fast as he could.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Draco questioned.

"Just give it time love, he'll figure out he's head over heels in love," Harry predicted.

"Really? How about I'll show you just how much I'm in love with you," Draco said seductively and kissed him. Harry added his tongue, deepening the kiss. Draco's hands slipped under Harry's shirt and Harry moaned when the blonde teased his sensitive nipples. Harry started to open the buttons on Draco's shirt and soon both had lost them.

Harry pushed Draco down on the couch and continued to leave a trail of hot kisses on his lover's neck and chest. Draco was going insane when Harry found a particularly sensitive spot, two inches above his navel. When Harry went to unbutton the blondes trousers, Draco froze. He pushed Harry away and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest and stared of in space. Harry was confused.

"Draco? What's wrong baby?" Harry carefully put his hand on the blondes shoulder. When Draco flinched, he knew what was bothering his boyfriend. He took his lover into his arms and held him.

"I feel so silly Harry! How long is he going to control my life?" Draco said, frustrated.

"I want you to make love to me Harry. I want to make love to you but I…I…" Draco trailed of.

"I want that to, but only when you're ready. I can wait forever if I have to. I love you Draco." Harry softly kissed him.

"I love you too Harry," Draco whispered against his lover's mouth. They continued to just lay in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks went by and students got a letter, asking if they wanted to talk about what happened. Harry had classes to teach so Draco was the one who would listen to the students and help them anyway he could. It would take months to help the children in the best way possible.

In the meanwhile, Harry noticed Patrick becoming more closed of and he acted cold and harsh towards other students, especially Davey. He decided to talk to Draco.

"Have you spoken with Patrick yet?" Harry asked while he was correcting the essays of the second years.

"No, I've spoken to everyone up to the third years. The fourth years are being invited next week." Draco sighed heavily. Just then, Davey came bursting in. He didn't look happy at all and kicked the couch in frustration.

"I hate him! Why did he do that, why!?" Davey was obviously furious when he sat down next to Harry.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked, frowning at him.

"Patrick! I just asked if he had his potions essay done already because I really could use the help and he just punched me in my stomach! Just like that!" he said, indignant.

"Just like that? That's not like him." Harry said.

"You know, that does remind me of your behaviour." Draco said pointing at Davey. The 14 year old had the decency to blush.

"Sorry about that. But you're right. What I don't get is; why start now?" Davey sighed.

"I'll go talk to him." Harry said and went to his 'office.' Then he asked Dobby to go and get Patrick. 10 minutes later, an angry Patrick knocked on the door. Harry let him in.

"Davey told you I punched him, didn't he? Figures." Patrick sneered.

"Yes, and he also told me you had no reason for that. So now I want to know why you hit him," Harry said calmly.

"I felt like it," Patrick spat.

"You felt like it? Why?"

"I just did. Can I go now?" Patrick stood up.

"Not yet, sit down! I want to hear why you've been so different lately and you are not leaving before I've heard it!" Harry told him firmly.

"Does it have something to do with Lucius?" Harry guessed when Patrick wasn't answering. Still no answer.

"Do I need to get the Veritaserum or are you going to talk soon?"

"You can't use that, it's forbidden to use it on a student," Patrick said smugly. Harry smiled at him.

"I have permission. I'm the one who defeated Voldemort remember. I get special privileges," Harry bluffed. He didn't want anything to do with the Ministry but Patrick didn't know that. It seemed to work.

"You can't help and I can't tell you anyway!" Patrick gritted through his teeth.

"So Lucius is behind it. You lived with him over the summer, did he do anything to you or your family?" Harry went on guessing. He saw Patrick clenching his jaws and his hands were gripping his chair tightly.

"Or did he ask you to do something you don't want to do?"

"Stop it! Just stop it! No, he didn't try anything with me when I was home but…" and that was where he stopped.

"And what? Patrick, something is bothering you, everyone can tell. I want to help you but if I don't know what's going on, I can't do much," Harry said. Patrick hung his head and studies his hands.

"Patrick, tell me. I want to help," Harry said slowly and clearly.

"He wants me to kill Davey. It's actually the reason he married mom. So he could be as close to Davey as possible. I'm his best friend, it doesn't get much closer then that. Lucius wants Draco to suffer for betraying him by getting Davey killed." Patrick whispered and Harry could see his lips tremble.

"He wants you to kill Davey? By using you? He really doesn't know when to stop. Did he say anything else?" Harry asked softly.

"No, that's it. I don't want to kill him…" Patrick mumbled something after that but Harry couldn't hear it.

"Sorry?"

"I don't want to kill him because I love him," Patrick whispered and blushed.

"So don't kill him. Lucius is in Azkaban Patrick, you don't have to do it," Harry said firmly.

"I wasn't planning to anyway. That's why I pushed him away. I didn't want him to be anywhere near me because I wasn't so sure I wouldn't kill him," Patrick said vaguely.

"I don't think I understand. Isn't it up for you to decide?"

"It should be but Lucius placed some spell on me and sometimes he's in my head, controlling me. I don't know how to stop it. I thought it would stop when he was in Azkaban but he's still in my head sometimes," Patrick said, the tears now marking his face.

Harry knew what to do but he wasn't the right person for the job. One Severus Snape, retired Potions Master, was. Snape was too injured in the war to continue with teaching so he had to give it up. This he would be able to do, however.

"Have you ever heard of Occlumency?" he asked the boy in front of him. Patrick shook his head.

"I know someone who is very skilful into teaching it to you. Right now, it's the only solution I have but I'll work on a counter spell. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked.

"Anything to keep him out of my mind," Patrick sighed shakily.

"Maybe you've heard of him; Severus Snape. He used to teach Potions here and he tried to teach me Occlumency too."

"He's Davey's dad's Godfather. Davey said that he comes around sometimes. What do you mean 'tried'?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uhm, well, he and I didn't quite get along together so it didn't work so well," Harry said sheepishly. Patrick smiled.

"From what I heard he could be quite cranky, yes. He does have the ability to be polite though," Patrick laughed.

"Good, I'll ask him then. Oh and try to make up with Davey, you really don't want to lose him." Harry winked and he let Patrick out. Then he walked over to the Floo and called for Severus Snape. Within seconds, the old Potions Master stepped through the fire into Harry's office.

"Potter, what an unpleasant surprise," Severus sneered.

"Nice to see you too. Let's get to the point," Harry said and brought Severus up to date.

"Now; I know that you are very good in teaching Occlumency, even though I never had an interest in it. I need you to teach it to one of my students, Patrick Hawkinson, the boy I just told you about, with Lucius in his head." In the meanwhile, Severus had pulled up a chair and stared incredulously at Harry. After a few moments he nodded.

"The boy sounds familiar." Severus tried to come up with a possible source for that name.

"He's Davey Malfoy's best friend," Harry explained.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Very well, from next week I have time. Make sure he's here at 7 o' clock sharp." With that, Severus disappeared again and Harry went back to his rooms again.


	10. Chapter 10

"So how did it go?" Draco asked when Harry came back. He was worried when Harry snuggled up in his arms and buried his face in Draco's neck.

"That bad huh?" he said and held his raven haired boyfriend.

"I had to call Snape. That's torture enough for me. But I did help Patrick so I guess it was all worth it." Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sev? Why would you need him?" Draco asked confused. Harry told the whole story again.

"That's Lucius all right!" Draco said darkly. Harry leaned up and kissed him softly. Draco completely melted in the kiss.

"Let's not think about that love," Harry said. He looked around.

"Where are the kids?" 

"Patrick came by to talk to Davey, they are in the spare room. Lyn went fishing with Dobby and Winky. I don't understand why she likes the outdoors so much," Draco thought out loud.

"Ginny always took her on picnics when she was just a baby. It was the only thing they could do without me watching. They often just sat down on the grass in the garden but Ginny was really at peace then. I miss those moments sometimes," Harry said sadly.

"It must have been hard on you, her dying and leaving you alone with Lyn," Draco sympathized.

"Especially in the beginning. Thankfully I had help from Blaise, otherwise I wouldn't have made it through."

"I often wondered about that. How did you and Blaise get so close by the way? Last time I checked, you hated him just as much as you hated me," Draco asked. Harry laughed.

"We had a fling once. It really didn't work out and we decided that we could better be friends then lovers," he explained. Draco smiled.

"Have you dated anyone since Ginny?" Harry could see that Draco was dying to know this and the blonde was definitely nervous about the answer as well. Harry softly kissed his lover, reassuring him with that small gesture of affection.

"I tried to hook it up with another girl but she was only after me for fame and money. She didn't care about Lyn either, acted as if she didn't even existed. Then I tried it with a guy and it seemed to work but I found out he was cheating on me. Lyn was scared of him, so that was the end of that relationship. That was 2 years ago and I didn't have a relationship until now," Harry said, softly tracing patterns on Draco's arm.

"Wow. I tried it with a guy last year but Davey…well they didn't really get along and my son always comes first." Draco said while holding Harry close.

"Yeah, Lyn comes first as well. She adores Davey you know. I think she has a crush on him," Harry laughed. Draco smiled.

"I do think he's a bit to old for her," 

"Yeah. So Patrick is talking to Davey. Good for them, they make a cute couple. Patrick told me he loved him and Davey clearly has some strong feelings for him too." Draco wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not. Harry saw the doubt and kissed him passionately.

"How old where you when you had your first crush?" Harry asked his lover.

"…" Draco mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I was 12 alright! But that was very different!" Draco huffed.

"Oh, how so?" Harry asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Because my crush could never love me back, so there was no chance at doing things." Harry laughed at his explanation. Draco glared at him.

"Yeah, you laugh but I'm sure that you had that crush on that Cho girl when you where 14!" Draco said indignant.

"Actually, it was Cedric who caught my eye first but he was straight so I needed an excuse to still be able to look at him, without anyone getting suspicious. Cho was constantly with him so I pretended to look at Cho. I even asked her to the Ball in fourth year but of course I knew she was going with Cedric," Harry kissed Draco and continued to explain.

"Then I saw you in the stands of the third task and you looked so beautiful. I was sold from that moment on. I tried to deny the fact that I liked you, my nemesis, by dating Blaise but as you know, that didn't work. Then I also fell for Ginny. I knew that you could never like me so I chose her. Now, part of me is wishing I could go back and choose you. On the other hand, I wouldn't have Lyn," Harry concluded.

"You've had your crush on me since you were 14?" Harry nodded shyly. Draco beamed.

"You were my crush when I was 12," the blonde admitted.

"Then we have a lot of time to catch up my love," Harry smiled and kissed him with all his love.

In the meanwhile, things were being discussed in the spare room.

"So, wanted to have a go at me again?" Davey sneered, though Patrick could clearly see the hurt in the boy's eyes.

"No, I'm sorry I punched you. I shouldn't have," he apologized.

"Why did you do it then?" Davey asked and Patrick told him everything. He thought that Davey would punch him when he finished but instead he was engulfed in a big hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Davey whispered. Patrick blinked.

"You're not mad?" he asked stunned.

"No, it's not your fault that Lucius is a loony. I'm glad that Uncle Sev is going to help you," Davey whispered while gently wiping the tears off his friends face. Patrick didn't even realize he was crying. Davey leaned forward a bit and kissed him softly. When he didn't feel a response, he pulled back.

"I'm sorry I..." He didn't get a chance to finish it because lips were busy kissing his.

"Don't be sorry, I was just surprised," Patrick whispered. There was a knock on the door.

"Patrick? Patricia is looking for you," Harry's voice called through the door.

"Thank you Professor, I'll be right out!" Patrick called back and turned to Davey again. He kissed him softly.

"I have to go, will I see you later?" Davey nodded and they kissed goodbye. After Patrick left, Davey joined his father on the couch. Harry smirked.

"So are you and Patrick a couple now?" Draco asked. Davey nodded dreamily and Draco sighed heavily. Harry laughed.

"He's happy for you Davey, he just thinks you're too young. Though he was 12 when he first fell in love so he can't say anything about it." Harry told Davey while Draco growled. Davey laughed.

"Don't worry dad, we haven't done anything yet," he said. Draco arched his brow.

"Yet?" he demanded.

"Other then kissing, no. We're taking it slow because…well you know. We're not ready or that yet," Davey said, becoming a bit sad. Draco embraced his son into a hug.

"I'm happy for you Davey. Just be careful okay?" Draco hugged him tightly before reluctantly letting him go.

"I will. I need to go to the Library for some books on my Potions essay. See you later." Davey walked out of the door. Draco let out a sigh again. Harry smiled and kissed him softly.

"Let him grow up love. It's hard but you need to try to let him go," he whispered. The sat in each others arm for a while when Lyn came walking in, her head down. This worried Harry because normally she was a very energizing girl.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked as she climbed onto his lap. She blushed a bit before hiding her face in her father's shoulder.

"I saw Davey and Patrick kissing in the Library," she said and Harry smiled.

"Really now?" Lyn nodded.

"Does every boy only like other boys? I don't think I only like girls?" Lyn asked and Draco snorted wile Harry was really trying to contain his laughter.

"No, there are boys who like girls also. And girls like boys too. How did you get to this conclusion?" Harry asked, amused.

"Well, you like Draco and you both are boys and now Davey and Patrick like each other too. They also are boys," Lyn explained as if they should've known that. Then she thought of something.

"But what about mommy? If you like boys, why did you marry mommy? She's a girl."

"Well, I didn't know that I liked boys when I married mommy. Now I do, but you must understand that I loved mommy very much, don't ever forget that," Harry explained as clearly as possible. He knew he lied about not knowing that he liked boys but it would be too complicated to try to explain that to his 4 year old daughter. Lyn seemed to be satisfied with the explanation though. Harry, however, could see that something was still bothering her.

"Lyn?" The little girl seemed unsure but still voiced her last question.

"If you loved mommy, why did Chris say that you didn't? That you hated her?" she asked. Harry's eyes turned hard but he calmed himself and looked his daughter in the eye.

"Chris had no right to say that. Chris lied and he shouldn't have. I really loved mommy. And I miss her but I love Draco too. Do you understand that princess?" Harry said and received a nod from his little girl.

"Good. Now go play okay?" Harry kissed Lyn on her nose and she giggled before taking of to her play area. Harry smiled and watched her play for a while.

"Who's Chris?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence and Harry could see that he was a bit jealous. He leaned up and kissed him softly, letting his actions speak for him.

"That would be my ex who cheated on me. Just like him to tell Lyn that," Harry growled. Draco pulled Harry in his lap and started a snogging session.

"Let's go to bed early," the blonde whispered breathlessly and both smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Davey was all smiled and very dreamy. When Patrick came to get him to go to class together, he bounced to the door and with a quick 'Bye!' he was gone.

"Please tell me that I'm not like that!" Draco said, horrified at his son's actions. Harry laughed.

"No, but that's okay, I don't have the energy to deal with that anyway. Come on, you've got kids to help and I have a class to teach." They left also.

Halfway through the day, just before lunch, the teachers were summoned to the Hospital Wing. When Harry and Draco arrived, they saw a hysterical Davey being held back by four of his classmates. He was crying and trying to get loose.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. Davey noticed him and ran to him. Draco caught him in his arms and held him.

"He's dead! She killed him! It hurts so much daddy!" Davey sobbed and neither Draco or Harry could understand what he was talking about.

"Come on Davey, let's sit down." Draco whispered and they sat down on the nearest bed. Both Harry and Draco had a hard job calming him down.

"What happened?" Draco asked and Davey took a deep breath.

_Flashback_

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Davey smiled and kissed Patrick.

"Yeah, gonna have to miss you till then," Patrick said and after another heated kiss, they separated. Patrick went to Muggle Studies and Davey had Charms. Like they said, they met up just before lunch. That was when the problems started.

"So Patrick, I should have known you wouldn't kill him," Patricia said while moving to stand in front of him. There was something weird about her.

"Patricia? What's going on?" Patrick asked suspiciously. She laughed.

"I'm here to finish your job my dearest brother…AVADA KEDAVRA!!" 

The next moment was a blur. Patrick pushed Davey out of the way of the green jet but he got hit himself. He fell to the ground with a dull thud. Davey was horrified and scrambled over to him.

"Patrick! No!" Davey screamed and clutched the body of his boyfriend to his chest. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled back by McGonagall and then he felt tired. Everything went black, the name of his boyfriend on his lips.

End Flashback 

"I woke up here and now he's dead!!" Davey cried. Harry had tears in his eyes and Draco was at loss for words. The three of them just sat there in silence, mourning the loss and seeking comfort in each other.

"Where is Patrick now?" Draco asked when the tears had somewhat subsided. Davey pointed at a door across the room.

"He's in there. His mother is on her way here." He leaned his head on his dad's shoulder, sighing heavily.

"And Patricia? What's going to happen to her?" Harry asked. Davey became angry.

"I don't care! I hope she rots in Azkaban for killing my boyfriend, her twin brother!" Davey spat and ran out of the Hospital Wing. Draco breathed out.

"Just when he started to feel happy again. When is it going to end!" Draco growled dangerously. Harry caught on.

"Lucius is behind it! He probably controlled Patricia the same way he did Patrick!" Draco nodded sadly.

"Which means that, although she's innocent, Patricia will always feel guilty for killing her brother and she'll end up in Azkaban as well. This has got to stop!" Draco said and stalked off as well. Harry was worried about Davey and Draco both now. He decided to go find Davey first.

It wasn't hard to find him on the Astronomy Tower, staring off in space and shaking. Harry quietly stood next to him.

"I really loved him you know. And now he will never know just how much," Davey said shakily.

"He knows. He always knew because he felt exactly the same about you. It's going to hurt to move on but you have to, for him if not for you," Harry told him softly.

"It hurts so much already, I don't think I can do that," Davey whispered brokenly and sat down on the edge, staring down. Harry was afraid he was going to do something stupid.

"Why don't we go inside, it's cold out here," Harry suggested.

"I'm not going to jump!" Davey sneered but Harry was not really believing it.

"I get the idea that you're not sure about that. These feelings, they will stay for a while and it will be hard dealing with them. Just remember that we are here to help you through this. And if you don't want to talk, write it down. It helps to organize your thoughts and keeps you from falling apart," Harry said, while sitting down next to him. Davey started to cry again and Harry pulled him in his arms.

"You'll get through this, I promise," he whispered. Together they sat and watched how the sun died to make place for the beautiful moon.

Draco, in the meanwhile, was going through his trunk. When he found what he was looking for, he put on his cloak and Floo-ed to Azkaban Prison to pay a visit to one Lucius Malfoy. Upon arrival, the cold air was sending shivers down his spine and he felt nauseous, weak and almost suicidal. Draco pulled his cloak closer and a guard brought him to Lucius. The elder Malfoy was surprised to see him but his sneer was still firmly in place.

"Draco, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lucius drawled. Draco noticed that his eyes were haunted and that he was thin, the prison clothes hanging of him. Draco shouldn't feel pity but it was the only emotion he felt for his so called father.

"I'm not here for pleasantries Lucius. First, you made my life hell at home. You and Narcissa. Then you did the same to 83 children at Hogwarts, including my son. You married the mother of Davey's best friend Patrick, just to get close to my son as possible and kill him. You brainwashed Patricia into killing Davey when Patrick became his boyfriend. She just killed her own twin brother! All because of you!" Draco was screaming at the end of his little speech but Lucius still sneered at him and acted like he didn't care.

"I want to know why!" Draco demanded.

"It's not because of me but because of you Draco. You embarrassed me in front of our Lord by defying him and joining the light side. I lost my son that night. Despite what I taught you, I felt hurt and I wanted you to hurt too as punishment…" Draco interrupted him.

"By raping innocent children and even killing one!?" he said incredulously.

"Well that was just for fun and the boy who died wasn't the one I was aiming for," Lucius said casually and Draco felt sick.

"Right. Now that I've got my explanation, I have a proposition for you. Here I have two flasks. One, the dark green one, contains the Killing Potion. The other, the dark blue one, is my own creation. I don't have a name for it yet but it strips you of your magic, leaving you to live like a muggle. Your choice," Draco explained calmly, his eyes betraying his anger.

"Muggles can't survive here, so I'm dead either way. Not much of a choice, I think I'll have to decline," Lucius drawled.

"I would re-think that decision. You see, living in here, you'll only have a couple of months to live. You'll die anyway but you can still control Patricia and I don't want that. You've done enough damage. So if you don't take one of the potions, you leave me no choice but to make your life a complete Hell! And you know I'm perfectly capable of that. You taught me," Draco said smugly.

"Since I did taught you, you also know I'm immune for that kind of thing," Lucius smirked but it faded when Draco's expression brightened.

"Not to what I've recently developed. You'll pay; be it by my hand or your own. Again, it's your choice," Draco hissed and he shoved both potions in the elder's hands.

"If I don't hear of your death within the week, I'll make the arrangements. Goodbye Lucius, have a nice death." That was the last thing Draco said to his father and walked away, leaving Lucius to decide.

Draco Floo-ed to Harry's room, only to find it empty. After looking around, he found Lyn in her play area. He sat down next to her.

"Hey Lyn, where's you daddy?" he asked the girl. She looked him in the eyes, hesitated, then crawled into his lap and clung to him. Draco was shocked but quickly worried when she started crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly but she only clung to him more and shook her head. Draco stood up and walked up and down with her, until she fell asleep. He gently tucked a warm blanket around her and went in search for Harry and Davey. After 30 minutes, he got the idea to look for them on the Astronomy Tower.

Harry heard footsteps and turned to see his lover with his daughter. He smiled when Draco sat down next to him. Davey had fallen asleep too and was snoring softly on Harry's shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked softly after kissing his boyfriend.

"To Azkaban. We won't have to worry about Lucius for much longer," Draco whispered and let his head fall down on Harry's unoccupied shoulder.

"Is it normal for your daughter to just start crying?" Draco asked while tucking the blanket tighter around her.

"No, not normal but it does happen every now and then. I thinks it's some kind of coping mechanism," Harry sighed and looked at the moon. He felt Draco settle against him and pressed a kiss to the blond head.

'I hope tomorrow will be better,' Harry thought. They all sat in silence for a while, hoping for happiness someday.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day did get better, and the days after that as well. Patrick's burial was small but very emotional for Davey. Patrick's mother had given him her son's diary and he spend the rest of the day reading it. It was exactly the closure he needed and he treasured the small book.

Lyn spend a lot of time trying to cheer Davey up. Whenever he needed to forget, she would happily play with him and they grew closer because of it. Her nightmares became almost non existent and she slept in her own room again, after Harry and Draco had redecorated it.

Draco moved in with Harry in his rooms. He got appointed to be Hogwarts' very first therapist and he was happy that he got to help people on a deeper, emotional level. He even took special courses in Psychology.

Harry couldn't be happier. He had the man he loved and the job he always wanted. His daughter was happier then ever and that was making him feel good too. He was glad he could help Davey, who he started to see as his son, with his problems.

Lucius decision fell on the Killing Potion. He had consumed it right after Draco had left. He was buried on the Azkaban Graveyard with no one attending the service.

It was three months after Patrick's death and almost Christmas. Lyn and Davey went ice-skating on the Lake. Draco and Harry were snuggled up together on the couch, enjoying there hot chocolate milk.

"Life is finally good, isn't it," Harry sighed happily. Draco smiled.

"Yes, finally." The blond kissed Harry softly.

"But I know something that would make it even better," Draco said and laid down, pulling Harry on top of him. Harry gasped when he felt something poking in his thigh.

"Are you sure?" he asked his blond lover softly. At Draco's nod, he began to kiss him with passion. Draco eagerly responded and Harry started to unbutton his shirt, while Draco did the same to him.

"You're beautiful baby, so beautiful," Harry whispered against heated lips. Draco moaned when Harry dipped his head and nipped at a sensitive nipple. Harry smirked and went lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses on his lover's stomach. Slowly he unbuttoned Draco's pants while kissing him softly. He felt Draco tremble underneath him and was about to pull back when Draco leaned up and kissed him hard.

"Don't stop!" he said breathlessly. Harry nodded and continued his exploration. A few minutes later, they were both naked and grinding against each other.

"Oh sweet God!" Draco moaned when Harry wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking him. The raven haired man smiled wickedly. Slowly, very slowly, he dipped down and took Draco in his mouth. Draco thought he would die from pleasure and it didn't take long for him to come hard in Harry skilful and sinful mouth, screaming his lover's name. Harry swallowed it all and leaned up to kiss Draco, allowing him to taste himself in Harry's mouth.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Draco gasped, completely out of breath.

"It's going to be even better love," Harry whispered and conjured a bottle of lube. He searched his lover's eyes for insecurities, any at all. Finding none, he pushed the slender legs apart and searched for Draco's opening. He heard Draco gasp when he found it and gently massaged the tight ring of muscle.

Draco was almost sure he had died and gone to heaven when Harry inserted a finger and found his sweet spot. Harry looked at him with only love in his eyes and Draco knew he had made the right decision.

"Are you alright baby?" Harry asked while inserting a second finger.

"Oh, yes!" Draco hissed. Harry scissored his fingers lightly and found Draco's sweet spot again.

"Gods! More, please, more!" Draco demanded and his lover obliged by adding a third finger.

"You're so hot like this Draco, are you ready for me love?" Harry whispered in his lover's ear and softly nibbled on it, while gently thrusting his fingers in and out Draco's hot canal. Draco moaned.

"Yessss….make love to me Harry, please I need you!" the blond begged. Harry grabbed the lube and was sure to use enough not to hurt Draco. He withdrew his fingers and smiled at his lover's protesting whimper. He positioned himself and pushed forward, very slowly.

Harry felt Draco tense up. The blonde's eyes were shut tightly and his face was scrunched up in pain. Harry softly kissed his lover.

"Open your eyes love," Harry coaxed and gasped when he saw tears in the beautiful grey eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked worriedly and wanted to pull back again. Draco smiled shakily and held his lover in place.

"No, don't stop! I…I just had a flashback, that all," he explained. Harry still looked worried.

"You sure? Because if you want to stop, I'll stop." Draco kissed him, shutting him up.

"I'm sure. I love you Harry," Draco whispered. Harry's expression softened.

"And I love you Draco, so much," he whispered and gently started moving. Green eyes were locked with grey as they made love for the first time. Soft moans reverberated through the room.

"Harry…I'm…so close!…I…," Draco gasped, not able to hold back any longer.

"Come for me love," Harry encouraged, not lasting much longer himself.

"Oh, oh god…HARRY!!" Draco screamed as he came, Harry following soon after. Both collapsed in each others arms, catching their breaths. Harry carefully pulled out and with one wave of his hand, he cleaned the up. Draco Accio-ed a blanket and together they snuggled up underneath it. After a few minutes, Harry could feel wet drops on his shoulder and looked up to see Draco's tear stained face.

"Draco?" he asked, scared that he'd done something wrong.

"Thank you," was the whispered reply he got. Harry was confused.

"For what?" Harry held his lover tightly.

"For showing me it's beautiful to be joined like that. I wish my first time would've been like that," Draco explained sadly. Harry kissed him softly and wiped the tears away.

"But it was your first time, with me," Harry told him. Draco smiled and snuggled even closer.

"And it was perfect," he whispered. Soon they were both asleep.

-At the Lake-

"Ow!!" Lyn cried when she fell down again, on the cold, hard ice. Davey laughed, earning him a glare.

"Alright, come on." Davey helped her up.

"You have to stop looking at your feet all the time. Just stand up straight and look ahead of you. Here, practice with this," he said and conjured up a chair, putting Lyn behind it. She looked at him.

"A chair?!" she asked incredulously. He nodded.

"It's a good way to learn how to skate. Or would you rather fall down all the time?" he pointed out and she shook her head. She tentatively strode forward.

"Hey, it's actually working!" she said happily and became more confident. Davey watched her for a while.

'Patrick would've loved to skate,' he thought sadly. The journal had helped him to deal with some issues but it didn't make it hurt any less. He was startled out of his thoughts by a scream and a crash. He looked to see Lyn lying on the ice, not moving and the chair a few feet away.

"Lyn!" he called and skated over to her. He fell besides her on his knees and turned her on her back. Blood was flowing out of a deep gash on her forehead.

"Oh God! Lyn! Come on, wake up!" he begged and held her to his chest.

"Come on sis, I don't like seeing you like this, wake up, please!" Davey conjured up a towel and started to put pressure to the wound. Lyn groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank God! Glad to see you awake, keep your eyes open okay, don't fall asleep!" Davey told her but her eyes stood hazy. She pushed his hand with the towel away and touch the gash. Davey gasped. The wound started healing!! A moment later, all that was left was a faint scar, just above her left eye. Davey pulled her in his lap and held her as she started crying.

"How did you do that?" he asked her.

"I don't know. It hurt and I wanted it to go away," she whispered.

"Well, you certainly made it go away," he said in awe.

"I don't want to skate anymore Davey," she said. Davey stood up and went off the ice. He sat down on a nearby bench and took his skates off. Then he helped Lyn with hers.

"I'm cold, I want to go inside," Lyn sniffed. Davey nodded.

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchens, get some hot chocolate," he said and they went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I reposted this chapter after AchillesMonkey (thanks by the way) pointed out an error with Lyn being engaged to Fred Weasley's son. This would be incest because Ginny is her mother and Fred's sister. I rectified it. If I have the time to write another conversation between Harry and Lyn about seeing people getting raped, I'll add it too, just be patient please._

* * *

"Does your daddy love my daddy?" Lyn asked when the were seated and enjoying their hot chocolate.

"I believe so, yes. Why?"

"My daddy loves your daddy too. So why aren't they married yet?" she asked innocently. Davey thought about that.

"I don't know. Maybe they don't want to yet,"

"But why not?" she whined.

"You'll have to ask them. Why do you want them to marry by the way?" he asked her.

"Because I like Draco. I want him to be my other daddy," she said simply.

"Wouldn't that be something, a real family. You know what, we'll just ask them," Davey decided. Lyn nodded and bounced around happily. Davey laughed and scooped her up.

"Come on, let's go home," he said and they walked to their room. When they arrived, Davey noticed Harry and his dad sleeping on the couch. He also noticed that his dad wasn't wearing any pyjama's and clothes were strewn across the floor. He blushed and quickly ushered Lyn to her room, suddenly understanding what had happened.

"Davey! We need to ask them!" Lyn protested.

"They are asleep sis. We'll ask them tomorrow. It's way past your bedtime anyway," Davey told her and helped her to put on her PJ's.

"I don't want to go to sleep, I'm not tired!" she pouted. Davey sighed.

"Try! I'll read you a story." Lyn's eyes lit up at the prospect of a story and settled down in bed. Despite not being tired, she was asleep within 15 minutes and Davey sneaked of to his own bed.

The next morning, Lyn was bouncing around on Davey's bed, waking him up.

"Wake up Davey, we've got to ask!" she squealed happily. Davey groaned but slowly woke up.

"Alright, here is what we're going to do…" Davey and Lyn planned everything out and went to the living room. Harry and Draco were just finished with dressing themselves.

"Daddy!" Lyn came flying at Harry and he barely caught her.

"Hey princess, easy okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself," he kissed her on the nose and she giggled. Then she wiggled free and flew over to Draco.

"Draco!" He also, could barely catch her but she already launched into another hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Lyn," he chuckled. She beamed and sat down on his lap. Davey sat down next to Harry.

"Draco, do you love my daddy?" Lyn asked innocently. Draco was surprised.

"I sure do," he answered. She smiled brightly and hugged him again. Davey smiled and turned to Harry.

"And I guess you love my dad?" Harry nodded.

"Very much even," he said. Davey and Lyn looked at each other.

"Then why aren't you married yet!?" they asked in unison. To say that Harry and Draco were speechless was an understatement. When noting was said Lyn was getting impatient.

"Davey? Have they lost there tongue?" she asked, trying to look into Draco's mouth to see if he still had his tongue.

"I would seem so. Well, then we just have to do it for them." Davey turned to Harry again.

"Harry Potter, will you marry Draco Malfoy?" he asked him formally. Lyn caught on and turned her attention to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry Harry Potter?" she parroted Davey, pouting and puppy dogs on full mode. After another heavy silence, Harry cleared his throat.

"Well love, it seems like the children have ganged up on us," he said, amused. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, they sure have," was they only thing he could manage. Davey let out a long suffering sigh.

"Don't tell me we have to answer for you as well?!" he exclaimed. Harry took out his wand and casted a Silencing Charm around Draco and himself.

"What do you think has gotten into them?" Harry said, smiling at their kids. Then he noticed that Draco was very quiet. He became worried. The blond seemed to be lost in thought.

"Draco?" Harry waved his hand in front of his lover's face. Draco seemed to snap out of it.

"What were you thinking about love?" Harry asked curiously. Draco looked at him and got on one knee in front of Harry. The raven haired man gasped. Draco smiled up at him.

"I was thinking that our children were right. I love you Harry. Last night…It was absolutely perfect. I trust you and you've proven to me, without a doubt, that you love me too. You would make me the happiest man alive if you would become my husband. So Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco finished his proposal with tears of complete happiness in his eyes. Harry eyes were sparkling too. He dropped down to his knees beside Draco.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I'll marry you," he whispered and kissed the blond with so much passion, it left them both breathless. Harry glanced at the kids out of the corner of his eye and saw that they were dancing around like crazy. He lifted the Spell and both came flying at them, sending everyone to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"When are you getting married? Can I be a flower girl? Do I get to wear a pretty dress?" Lyn babbled excitingly. They all laughed.

From then on, neither Harry, Draco, Davey or Lyn were unhappy again. Harry and Draco got married in the spring and Lyn was a flower girl, like she wanted. She even got to wear a 'pretty dress.' Davey was Draco's best man, while Blaise was Harry's. Harry legally adopted Davey and Draco did the same with Lyn.

After three years of marriage, they adopted again. Twins. A brother and a sister. They were both very happy one-year-olds and Lyn was constantly babying them.

Davey graduated from Hogwarts and became an Auror. He did find love again in the heart of Thomas Finnigan, brother of Harry's old school friend, Seamus. They are now living as husbands in a small cottage on the barrier of the Muggle and Wizarding world.

Lyn got accepted to Hogwarts and was placed in Ravenclaw. Not a surprise to Harry because it was clear to him that she was a very clever girl. What did surprise him was the fact that she got the position as a Seeker on the team when she was just a mere first year. It made Harry's heart swell with pride. She graduated and went to Healer University to become a Healer. She's engaged with Sebastian Goyle, son of ex-Slytherin Gregory Goyle and his wife Lavender Goyle-Brown.

The twins; Jackie and Jason, were Muggle children but they grew up knowing about magic anyway. Jackie is now studying Psychology and Jason is following Business Class, so he can start his own shop and clothing line. Jason was struggling with his sexuality for a long time but finally figured out it didn't matter to him if he was dating a boy or a girl. He loved both. Jackie had an eye on one of her classmates and hoped she would have a chance with him. For now, it was heading in a positive direction.

Harry and Draco now live in a nice cottage in the countryside near London. They are still madly in love and would be until death would claim them. And even then, they would still love each other in the Afterlife.

THE END.


End file.
